wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Daniel Benfield/October 26, 2013: Gameshowsareforever, again
Yeah, we're going around this bend again. Twelve days ago, Gameshowsareforever posted this gem of a message to his special "Hate" page on the Game Shows Wiki. The message lashes out at Brandon Devers; Steve Harvey and the current Family Feud; and myself, John, and to an extent this Wiki. The relevant portions to this Wiki are below, with all spelling, punctuation, etc. kept as it was in the message: Oh and BTW, Daniel Benfield icluding your little friend here, STOP LEAVING S****Y A** MESSAGES ON YOUR WHEEL OF FORTUNE HISTORY WIKIA I already know that I'm (in our words) "PERMABANNED" from your site. I F**KING GET THE MESSAGE J**KA** also to let you know one again, even though that you don't give a F**K about it I won'tcome back to your site after the way you treated me, Not that I don't love Wheel of Fortune. I 100% love Wheel of Fortune including eery Wheel fan out there but becuase I am tired of your lame excuses just because I uploaded some innocent pictures and you give me the middle finger but that's alright, I hope your happy with that decision and I hope your satisfied. also other out their from Wheel wikia STOP WITH THE G*D D**N FOOTBALL REFERENCES AND THE S****Y ASS SURVIVOR REFERENCE it's not cleaver and it's sure as all the hell's in the world are not F**KING FUNNY oh and BTW, I DON'T WATCH SURVIVOR ON CBS NOR DON'T GIVE A S**T WHAT SEASON IT IS ALRIGHT? I already tackled these over on that page (with bracketed stuff to make the freaking thing legible), but I'll do the same here because hey, I need to vent: * Oh and BTW, Daniel Benfield including your little friend here, STOP LEAVING SH*TTY A** MESSAGES ON YOUR WHEEL OF FORTUNE HISTORY WIKIA I already know that I'm (in your words) "PERMABANNED" from your site. I F*CKING GET THE MESSAGE JACKA** You were permabanned because of your inability to act mature or use common sense elsewhere on Wikia, including the History Wiki. * also to let you know once again, even though that you don't give a F*CK about it I won't[ ]come back to your site after the way you treated me, Not that I don't love Wheel of Fortune. I 100% love Wheel of Fortune including every Wheel fan out there but because I am tired of your lame excuses just because I uploaded some innocent pictures and you give me the middle finger but that's alright, I hope you're happy with that decision and I hope you're satisfied. See my previous message. Uploading pictures wasn't the problem, it was that 1) they sucked, were badly named, and some were duplicates; and 2) you asked me "Hey, is it okay if I can upload some pictures for the board games page?" six hours after uploading the pictures and three hours after putting them on the page. I blocked you the first time for the threefold violation of common sense, and then I blocked you again for repeated violation of the Manual of Style. I only permabanned you because I had enough of your dickishness elsewhere on Wikia, and I wanted to avoid problems rather than risk their return. Only one of us gave the other the middle finger over at the History Wiki, and it wasn't me. * also other out there from Wheel Wikia STOP WITH THE G*D D*MN FOOTBALL REFERENCES AND THE SH*TTY ASS SURVIVOR REFERENCE it's not cleaver and it's sure as all the hell's in the world are not F*CKING FUNNY oh and BTW, I DON'T WATCH SURVIVOR ON CBS NOR DON'T GIVE A SH*T WHAT SEASON IT IS ALRIGHT? First off, what John does is none of my concern so long as it doesn't break stuff. Secondly..."cleaver"? I can't find a strikethrough option to make it "clever" or, rather, I forgot how to do it given I've done it before, but given your other posts I really can't be sure you're not thinking of violence. ...Even if this guy's permabanned across Wikia, I have the feeling he's not going to stop. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts